The War Once Won
by GDu2CPm5
Summary: The war against Voldemort is won, but at a terrible cost. When Callen Potter (fem!harry) is offered the chance to right previous wrongs and prevent people of her time from going through the horrific victory that had happened, she takes it, no matter the price she must pay.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch. Zero. Naught. Understand? Everything belongs to... the fabulous J.K. Rowling!**

**_Now that's over with, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story_**

* * *

Callen stood in the corner of the Great Hall, sharp eyes observing the battlefield before her. The war with Voldemort had finally drawn to a close, but at a huge cost. She sunk to the ground wearily, shaking as she remembered all of those people that she had lost.

_Ron and Hermione…_ They had fallen together battling Dolohov and Avery.

_Neville and Luna… _They had passed beyond the veil, in their last moments killing Nagini.

_Fred and George…_ They had also died together, a laugh their final sounds.

_Remus and Tonks…_ They would never see their son, her _godson_ again.

_Mad-Eye Moody…_ An honourable man, who died in saving her.

_Dobby… _The most loyal house elf she had ever known.

_Colin Creevy… _The cute, obsessive boy who had died before his time.

_Hagrid…_ The first person she had ever felt cared for her, and introduced her to this new world.

_Dumbledore…_ Her crazy grandfather-like mentor, who died in his belief of the greater good, no matter how skewed his view was.

_Sirius…_ The only fatherly figure she had ever known and someone that loved with all her heart.

Even _Snape…_ The man who she had despised for most of her life, the man who loved her mother and protected her throughout her Hogwarts years.

Cal watched the Weasley family grieve together, the teachers sit quietly at a table, avoiding eye contact. She watched a screaming Andromeda Tonks clutch a confused Teddy Lupin over the bodies of her husband and daughter. She watched Neville's grandmother stare blankly out a window. She watched Grawp sit next to Hagrid's body, trying furiously to wake him up.

She watched Draco and his parents sit at a table together, staring at each other desperately. She watched the house elves quietly file out of the Hall, half their members dead. She watched students run in and cry in that desperate way when you know that someone you love has been taken for ever.

She watched, and finally stood up, offering words of comfort to those who grieved, hating their grateful looks even more than the ones filled with pity. Because it was all her fault. She didn't let a single tear drop, because she knew that their 'leader' had to show that they were strong, so that they could be strong too.

Callen eventually returned to her corner, and wordlessly slipped out the Resurrection Stone. She had all three Hallows, why couldn't she bring all those she loved back? She remembered her first meeting with Death, immediately after her defeat of the Dark Lord.

_She was in a room. It was dark, bordering on pitch black. A male voice spoke from the shadows. "So this is the person who is now my Master."_

_She bowed her head. "I suppose that I cannot bring those I love back?"_

_The voice was almost comforting when it replied. "You can, but I also know that you will not do that. Only one true at heart can wield all three Hallows, and you know that bringing people back will disrupt a precarious balance."_

_Cal smiled hollowly. "Then being this 'Master' is worthless."_

_"But that depends on what you do with these powers. Being my Master means that you can inter-travel. You can travel back in time, and create a new Universe where things go differently. But remember, you cannot return. This particular time line will disintegrate with your disappearance. I will always be with you, though. And it is the only way for you to save your future lives."_

Cal turned the Stone three times, and the shades of those she loved came to life, smiling at her. She sunk to the ground. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"Whatever you think is best, sweetie," replied her mum. The other shades nodded in agreement. "Your decisions in these moments are always the best, mate," laughed Ron. Shade-Hermione elbowed him. "No tact, Ronald."

Remus patted her on the shoulder, his hand almost solid. "We'll love you either way, Cal. You know that."

She looked at them with tear-filled eyes. "I'm s…sorry," she whispered harshly. "You all died… And I survived."

Sirius hugged her, arms passing through her body. "Callie, it's not your fault. Just remember that we all trust in you and love you."

Neville and Luna stepped forwards, holding hands. "You'll do fine, Cal," reassured Neville.

"Yes Callen, you will go far in this world."

Cal smiled softly. "Goodbye then. I love you all. Save a place for me up there."

The shades all waved and she was alone again. She thought about Death again.

_"What's going to happen to the Hallows if I go back in time?"_

_"The Hallows of that time will merge with yours, as the Hallows are solely yours."_

She could save all these people… Save them all…

_But was it worth it? She would be alone, her friends wouldn't be born yet. She would be unfamiliar with everything, and what if it didn't work? What then?_

Cal watched the distraught faces around her, and she smiled grimly. Walking up to the Headmaster's office she faced the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"You have made you decision," stated Dumbledore, his eyes warm but worried.

"I never thought that I would ever say this to Potter's child, but well done," sneered Snape. "And good luck in your travels."

She sunk into one of the half-destroyed chairs in front of the large mahogany desk. Fawkes trilled and swooped onto her shoulder. "He is your familiar now. He will travel with you," said Dumbledore, surprised.

Callen laughed flatly. "I found my animagus forms earlier. I was a dire wolf and a snow leopard."

"Two forms!" exclaimed Armando Dippet, eyes wide.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Good luck, Callen. Your parents would be proud."

She finally let a tear fall. A tear for all those people lost. A tear for the grieving families. And a tear for the world she was about to lose, the world that meant everything to her, so much that she was willing to lose it to save it. Fawkes trilled sadly.

"Take me back," she whispered brokenly. "I'm ready."

* * *

There was a bright white flash and she realized with a start that she didn't specify what time. _It's alright,_ a deep voice chuckled. _I brought you to the right time._

She looked around to see that she had landed in a half-crouch with her hands on a long mahogany table filled with people. All of which had their wands pointed at her. She noticed with a start that she recognized many of them. The Prewett twins and Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alice and Frank Longbottom, a younger version of Dumbledore, Moody and Snape, Sirius, Remus, and… her parents. Lily looked about seven or eight months pregnant.

They were all watching her in suspicion, and a fair bit of surprise, and she wondered what she must have looked like to them. A seventeen year old skinny girl with raven black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and bright but desolate emerald green eyes that were wary and sharp. A black dragon-hide shirt and combat pants with black dragon-hide boots, and fingerless gloves. A deep purple cloak that fell down her back until right below her waist signified her leadership. Oh, and a phoenix perched on her shoulder.

She straightened and jumped off the table, landing on the balls of her feet with feline grace. The room was large and simple, with cream-coloured walls and a fireplace and the long table the only furnishings in the room. "Who are you?" growled Moody, wand still pointed at her. "How did you get in? This room was warded."

She pulled up her left sleeve to show that she didn't have the Dark Mark, before facing Dumbledore as the leader. "I'm no threat. I'm here to help you with the most knowledge of the other side that you can get."

It was Kingsley, this time that spoke. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?" His wand was slightly lowered.

She pointed at Remus, Sirius and her dad in turn. "Moony, Padfoot… Prongs." Her finger shook as it pointed to Pettigrew, and her lip curled as she snarled. "Wormtail. The little rat that's not on your side."

The stout man squealed as she bound him in ropes and forced a spell on him that restricted him into transforming into a rat. She wordlessly pulled up his left sleeve, and revealed the Dark Mark, before shoving him away.

The rest of the table bore varying levels of shock, but Moody's face still showed suspicion. "What else have you got?"

She raised an eyebrow but wearily ran a hand through her hair. "Voldemort," the flinches were less prominent, she noticed, "Is a half-blood. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, named after his rich muggle father and maternal grandfather, who was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself."

The shock was extremely obvious now, it was clear that most of the room didn't know about this. Dumbledore looked at her, eyes seemingly piercing her soul. She let down her Occlumency barriers slightly to let him know that she was telling the truth. He nodded, and all the wands were put down.

"Who are you?" demanded her d- _James, _she reminded herself. In this world, he wasn't her dad.

She had a few options. 1, she could pretend to be someone else entirely and maybe live her whole life here as a lie, or have everything crashing down when they found out. 2, she could pretend to not know anything and lay low, helping from the sidelines and have the, question her loyalties and sources. Or 3, she could tell them everything know and get everything over and done with.

Cal sunk into a nearby chair, resignedly rubbing her too-old eyes, before looking up with bleak eyes. Everyone visibly flinched at her expression. Standing up, Callen faced the fireplace, not daring to look at the faces of the people she knew but didn't know at the same time. "I'm from the future. In one or two months Callen Rose Potter will be born, a day after Neville Longbottom.

"On Halloween, when Callen is one, Voldemort will come knocking on the door of the Potter home where they placed Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper in an attempt to evade the Dark Lord. James and Lily will die saving their daughter. When Voldemort attempts to kill Cal, the curse will rebound because of the force of Lily's love in her daughter. From that point on Callen Rose Potter will be proclaimed as the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Sirius arrives and in grief attacks Peter, only for the little rat to yell out that he was the secret keeper and killed James and Lily. He will then kill thirteen muggles and chop off his own finger before transforming into a rat and escaping. Sirius is thrown into Azkaban without a trial.

"Fast forward ten years. Callen is placed in Petunia's house because of the blood wards that keep her safe. She is not treated very well there. She will goto Hogwarts, and becomes the youngest Seeker in a century.

"Fast forward to her fourth year. By that time, she will have faced Voldemort who would be at the back of her DADA teacher's head and save the Philosopher's Stone in the process, faced a Basilisk and a younger, memory Tom Riddle, saved her godfather from death and fought over a hundred Dementors. In her fourth year she is the fourth name called out in the Triwizard Tournament, her name placed by one of Voldemort's cronies.

"She will get through all the tasks, including facing a dragon and a sphinx, only to find that the cup is in fact a portkey and it transports her to the grave of Tom Riddle Sr, where she watches Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion and a friend, die before her. Voldemort is reincarnated into a body, and she is tortured and her blood is taken to form said body. He calls Death Eaters and they duel. The spirits of her parents appear from their wands, as they share two cores from the same phoenix, Dumbledore's and now my familiar, Fawkes.

"She eventually escapes with Cedric's body and portkeys back to Hogwarts, where it is discovered that Alastor Moody, their DADA teacher for that year, was in fact Barty Crouch Jr. who will have escaped from Azkaban and killed his father while polyjuiced as Moody.

"The next year Cal is estranged from half of the Wizarding community and befouled in the papers along with Dumbledore because of their refusal to believe that Voldemort had returned. They receive a dud DADA teacher from the Ministry and Callen forms her own secret club to self-teach themselves Defence. At the end of the year she receives a false vision that Sirius was captured by Voldemort.

"She travels to the Department of Mysteries with a few friends, and they are welcomed by a group of Death Eaters. Soon, members of the Order of the Phoenix, which was regrouped, join her and she watches her godfather die by the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, falling through the veil. She tries to torture Lestrange, and encounters Voldemort again. He and Dumbledore duel, before she is possessed by Voldemort.

"After Dumbledore holds off Voldemort, she is sent back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore eventually tells her of a prophecy that caused Voldemort to attack the Potter home, not before she destroys half his office.

"The next year she is told about Horcruxes and is informed by Dumbledore that Voldemort created seven. They go on various trips through memories and try to recover some of the Horcruxes. At the end of the year Dumbledore will be killed by Severus Snape under Dumbledore's orders as he would be about to die anyway."

Callen swallowed harshly. She didn't want to explain her seventh year. "Cal will not attend her last year at Hogwarts. Instead, she will go with her two best friends and hunt down Horcruxes, on the run. She will be captured and tortured, before escaping and leading a war. Almost everyone she cares for deeply will die. She becomes the Master of Death. She kills Voldemort. And the war is won. But, even after the war she has to stay strong for all those people who grieve, even though she wishes to do nothing but die."

She knew that they had all noticed that her sixth and seventh year were considerably shortened and edited, but they didn't say anything. She turned around and was shocked when she saw the room staring at her in shock and disbelief. Quite a number of people were crying, even her parents. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was non-existent.

"And you are…" he prodded, but his sad eyes showed that he knew.

"The Girl-Who-Lived. The _Saviour,_" she almost spat out that word, "Of the Wizarding World. The Girl-Who-Conquered. The Blessed One. The Cursed One. The Master of Death. Callen Rose Potter."

Then she laughed bitterly, and finished her story. "After the war ends Callen decides that the losses are too great. She had lost her best friends, her closest companions, her most loved teachers. So she decides that, with the help of Death, she would _not_ bring those she loved back to life, because then they would be in eternal torment. Instead, she would travel back in time and save the world to come, but at a cost of leaving everything behind and letting her world disintegrate."

Callen smirked, but it turned out more of a grimace. "And here I am. I hope that this world is worth saving."

* * *

**Thanks, please review and comment on whatever you like. I love constructive criticism too, so... yeah. Well, I suck with sign-offs, so, **

**See you in the eternal void of the internet.**


End file.
